4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Being Tom Baldwin
A shape-shifting member of the Nova Group kills T.J. Kim while in the guise of Tom. Meanwhile, Shawn helps Isabelle to achieve rites of passage that she missed. |season = Three |number = 303 |image = Being Tom Baldwin.jpg |airdate = 18 Jun 2006 |writer = Shintaro Shimosawa, James Morris |director = Colin Bucksey |previous = |next = |caption = }} Extended Summary "Tom" interrogates T.J. Kim, and kills her before leaving. Jarvis wants to bring him in but Diana convinces her that she speak to Tom first and find out what happened. Tom steps out of the shower and Diana approaches him with her gun drawn. He denies killing TJ and claims that he has never left his house this morning. Diana urges Tom to turn himself in and when she gives him privacy to get dressed he jumps out of the bathroom window. Richard leaves the center for a few days to put Lily to rest and visit some of their favorite places. Isabelle enters a lake fully clothed and is submerged under the water. Later a fisherman sees her body floating in the water and goes to assist her but Isabelle opens her eyes, to the man's surprise. Shawn is called by the authorities and she says that she was not trying to harm herself, but she wanted to learn how to swim. She tells Shawn about a list of things she did not do because she skipped childhood and he promises to help her with it. Tom shows up at Alana's workplace warning her that NTAC is looking for him. While there, Tom also calls her on her cell phone warning her of the same thing and that he is on his way. To prove his identity, he offers personal details the apparent impostor would not have known. Tom chases the impostor outside to the alley but he only sees a teenage boy who said that he did not see anyone. Alana and her assistant join Tom in the alley and he then realizes that a 4400 who can change their appearance is impersonating him. He tells Alana to go home and keep the house close. They designate a password, "Death in Venice" to ensure it is the real Tom. Shawn teaches Isabelle how to drive in his car. Isabelle wants to have sex but Shawn tells her no. Diane checks in on Dr. Burkhoff and finds out that his kidneys have failed. He tells her that he has doubled his dosage of promicin and that it is just a matter of time before someone develops promicin successfully and begins selling it on the market, giving "normal" people "4400 abilities". Diana and Marco decide to check the security tapes from earlier in the day to find some evidence to clear Tom. The security guard tells them that Marco has already signed them out, but Marco states that he never did. Tom seeks Shawn's help at the 4400 center to search through their database of 4400's to identify the teenager in the alley. He finds a match for Boyd Gelder, and calls to tell Diana. She insists on meeting him. Before she leaves she tells Marco where she is going. Diana approaches Tom in the park and from behind Diana calls out to Tom and approaches him. Boyd in the form of Diana shots at Diana and Tom, who chase him into the middle of a soccer game and lose track of him. Richard calls Isabelle to see how she is doing. She tells him that she wants to have sex but Richard tells that he will have that discussion in person with her, not over the phone. Diana visits Kevin Burkhoff again, and he mentions that he is having migraines. Diana comes to the point where she wants to call off the entire thing, but he asks her to see something first. He walks over to his desk, shoves a scalpel through his hand, and she watches as it heals right before her eyes. She decides to let him continue. Richard empties Lily's ashes on her grandmother's grave. Tom and Diana go to Boyd's house, and find he is not there. They get his mother to contact him and arrange a meeting with him; however, he sets them up, and NTAC shows up instead. Boyd goes to Tom's house, and although he knows the password, Alana suspects something isn't right when Tom does not have a key to the house. Boyd takes her hostage, and tells Tom to come to his house and sign a suicide note in exchange for her life. When Boyd turns to investigate a noise he heard Alana hits him over the head with a vase. Tom arrives and attacks Boyd who is still disguised as Tom. Boyd drops his gun and Alana picks it up but she cannot figure out the real Tom from the impostor, since both are telling her intimate details about her life. She is finally able to figure out the impostor because Boyd is bleeding from being hit with the vase. Boyd is taken into custody. Richard returns to The 4400 Center, and they discuss what went on, specifically Isabelle's request to have sex. Richard compliments Shawn for not taking advantage of Isabelle and thanks him for his support. Matthew gives Isabelle a new green dress, and comments that her eyes do not match the dress; that she should change that. She does, by making her eyes green. Isabelle waits for Shawn in his room wearing the dress Matthew gave. She tells Shawn that there is something on her list that she wants to accomplish. She kisses Shawn, and though he resists her at first he finally gives in and they share a long kiss. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris (credit only) * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Leanne Adachi as T.J. Kim * Michael Chase as Adam Spiegelman * Sean Marquette as Boyd Gelder * Cameron McDonald as Fisherman * Mike Power as Milo * Shawn Reis as Guard * Barbara Tyson as Lucy Gelder Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes